Unexpected
by AnimeFangirl2319
Summary: Francis offers to take Ludwig home after out of gas and it turns into much more than that.


Ludwig didn't really know how he let himself get into the situation but he did.

At the moment he was locked lips with none other than France, one of the BTT group members and a country just a bit older than he was. Usually he resented said man so he was slightly ashamed of himself for letting him fall into what he considered a trap. Ludwig almost didn't even realize what was happening until it had.

It started out in a world meeting. Gilbert had already left to hang out with a few other friends and Ludwig had discovered that his car was out of gas. He couldn't call Gil because he knew the older one's phone was on silent, probably getting hammered.

Francis, having seen him in distress, offered him a ride home. In different circumstances, Ludwig would have turned him down and walked home but it was getting dark and looked on the verge of raining.

Francis was driving the younger blonde home but turned into a gas station, parking to the side. "Excuse me, I won't be but a moment. I need to get something." And with that Francis went inside, leaving Ludwig to his lonesome.

Ludwig noticed the car was very well kept The windshield was clear and spotless, the seats were stainless, and there was even a little air freshener box on one of the AC vents to keep his car smelling of vanilla. It was pretty nice once he thought about it and couldn't help but run a hand over the dashboard.

No dust at all.

He hadn't noticed Francis come out of the gas station and slid into the car, almost making him jump from surprise.

Francis didn't seem to notice and crumpled the receipt he had in his hand, disposing it into a little trash bin in the backseat that had other papers as such. Ludwig was the first to break the silence.

"What exactly did you need? If you don't mind my asking."

Francis glanced over to him as he put his keys in the ignition and started his car. "Hm? Oh, I just needed a new lighter."

Ludwig seemed slightly taken aback considering he didn't think Francis was one to smoke. Francis had flawless teeth and didn't smell of anything related to tobacco. He seemed to read Ludwig's facial expression and began to back out of his parking spot.

"I don't smoke, by the way. I just have a lot of candles at home that I like to burn up."

That made much more sense. Nodding, Ludwig went silent and looked down at his lap at his hands which were calloused with dull fingernails, yet clean despite doing yard work earlier this morning.

"So, Ludwig, you seemed awfully quiet today at the meeting. Something on your mind or are you feeling slightly under the weather?"

Small talk, how fun.

"Nien, I feel fine. I'm just tired of people not listening so I did my own paperwork that I needed to catch up on."

Francis gave a quick nod, pulling out onto the road and began to drive back to the plaza where they all took residence. "Well it's good to know that you're doing okay. I had slight troubles sleeping last night so I finished mine then."

Ludwig took a deep breath and sighed as they continued on with talking, the sun dipping below the horizon rather quickly to leave them in the darkness and making Francis turn on his headlights to show them being the only ones on the empty road.

Not too long following, talking started turning to compliments which then lead to pulling over just outside of the plaza and sharing a kiss.

Ludwig couldn't remember the last time he had an intimate kiss with someone like this so he was very shy about it and the kiss was hesitant and meek on his end.

Ludwig's lips were soft which Francis liked about them considering not many people had soft lips like so.

And this is basically how they got to their kiss which only lasted a few more moments before Francis slowly pulled away, eyes half lidded and a lazy smile spread across his plush lips. "Would you maybe like to come back to my house for a drink perhaps?"

Ludwig's first thought was 'no' but another side of him said yes, making him nod.

Francis pulled onto the road once more and drove to his house in silence, a two story white house that looked slightly Victorian. "Come on inside, but shoes off in the house. I have carpet."

Ludwig gave a quick nod, following the other inside where they both removed their shoes and walked into the kitchen were Francis had a few bottles of wine on racks.

Ludwig watched as the older peer walked over, scanning the wine bottles and pulling one delicately onto the counter, getting out two wine glasses and pouring each of them a drink. "This is one of my personal favorites. Have you heard of it? Bordeaux, which is popular in my country but you're more of a beer person, non?"

Ludwig gave a simple nod, shifting his weight from one foot to another. "Ja, I'm not an expert on alcohol. I only drink on occasion."

"I wouldn't expect any more than that Cher. I have at least a glass every night before bed, just to calm down." Francis hands Ludwig a glass, sitting down at the table as he sipped his wine. "Come sit, please."

The German's eyes scanned over the table which was clean of everything so he could tell Francis didn't really have houseguests often, just himself. Sitting down a good two feet from him, he cleared his throat a little since butterflies seemed to tickle from his stomach to the tip of his tongue.

"You can come closer," Francis encouraged, "I think we established in the car that I play nice."

His cheeks flared a soft red, feeling heat in his ears but scooted over none the less to sit right beside him, knees and thighs almost pressed together.

"Much better.." Francis reached over, brushing Ludwig's slightly tousled hair away from his face and pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead. "You seem a little tense."

"I trained this morning." Ludwig said quickly, hoping to pass that as an excuse considering he didn't know if he was nervous or was just naturally tense.

Francis took the liberty of setting both their cups down when they were done and began to rub Ludwig's back, nimble fingers working around to find the knots and massage them out. "Let's move somewhere more comfortable, Oui?"

Ludwig gave a slow nod, standing from the table and abandoning his glass along with Francis' as he was led upstairs to what he could only assume was the other's bedroom.

"Come on, lay down." Francis took off Ludwig's blazer neatly, hanging it on a coatrack that occupied the corner of his room.

Ludwig walked over to the bed, laying down on his stomach with his arms up to rest his head on, seeing Francis out of the corner of his eye who was humming as he shed himself of his own blazer and sat down beside him.

"Anyway Ludwig, maybe we should talk, Oui?" Francis asked softly as his hands went back to working at Ludwig's taut muscles, smiling to himself.

"What about?" Ludwig asked simply, trying to seem his normal tough self but couldn't help giving a few satisfied sounds when the knots were worked out, sighing in content as he let his guard down.

"About earlier of course, in the car." Francis placed his forearm horizontally over Ludwig's back, putting his weight on it to make his back pop a few times and gave a grunt in relief.

"I'm not sure what there is to talk about." Now that Ludwig wasn't exactly 'in the moment' he was trying to regain his normal composure which probably consisted of leaving but everything felt so nice he didn't want to leave.

"Surely you wouldn't mind talking more about it. For example, I'd love it if my hands could do this..." Francis trailed his hands down Ludwig's back which made his shirt ride up, slowly sliding up his shirt to his shoulders, feeling over his shoulders and part of his biceps. "Your skin is so soft."

Ludwig could feel his skin prick at his touches, cracking his eyes open. He lifted up his head but his neck was greeted with tender kisses. He nearly pushed Francis off but closed his eyes once more since he forgot how good it felt to be admired in this way.

"I'm not sure I've ever seen you this calm before, Ludwig." Usually countries addressed each other formally and at the use of his human name he could see Francis wanted to take this further, turning onto his back. Since his shirt was hiked up, his abdominal muscles and part of his pectorals were out in the open.

Francis looked down at him, eyes glittering in anticipation. "Your body could put Greece's old sculptures shame, you're so amazingly built." His fingertips ran over Ludwig's finely smooth stomach, leaning down and pressing kisses to his waist line, making him tense a little but Francis rubbed his hips. "It's okay, I'll take nice care of you." The feeling of his lips practically dance across his skin made him tingle and relax once more.

"Very good..." Francis sat straight, slowly unbuttoning Ludwig's shirt who showed no resistance. Ludwig almost felt as if he were put under a spell by a temptress of some sort. "You're so young and perfect, all your scars have faded, you maintain such great shape, I don't understand how everyone isn't practically throwing themselves at your feet."

Ludwig sat up a little so Francis could take off his shirt which slipped down to the ground and took his hand, kissing from his palm and began to work his way up to the younger's shoulder. The higher up he got the firmer and quicker his kisses became, almost like he was being fueled with some sort of _hunger_.

Ludwig could feel Francis' lips kiss over a sensitive spot that made him spit out a moan, Francis looking up once his concentration was broken. "Is that enjoyable for you?" Ludwig's cheeks flared up once more only a darker shade, not answering but it was obvious that it was.

Francis couldn't help but chuckle and brought him into another lip locked kiss which advanced quicker than their previous. They both tasted of wine from their drink and they began to notice it more as their kiss became deeper and more heated.

Ludwig shamefully felt his pants tighten, pressing his thighs together to try and hide his excitement which only seemed to get more impatient the more he tried to ignore it.

Francis' hand felt it's way up to Ludwig's thigh and could feel the bulge which was being uncomfortably restricted. Deciding to help out, Francis unzipped Ludwig's pants and worked his hand into the other's underwear and pulled out his cock, making Ludwig shiver slightly at the cold air that hit it, only making it stand taller.

"I can see that you're eager." Francis murmured, thumb running over the head and giving the base a few slow pumps.

Ludwig hissed and weakly rocked his hips into Francis' hand to get more longing friction. " _J-Ja.."_ "Hold still for me." Francis lowered his head down, taking the tip of Ludwig's throbbing cock into his mouth and giving a firm suck, making the younger blonde tilt his head back and give a shaky moan.

Francis was only just starting as he took more than just the head in until it hit near the back of his throat, beginning at a slow bob, his mouth warm and wet.

Ludwig closed his eyes, toes curling in his socks against the bed as his legs spread wider in a welcoming manner.

Francis got on his knees between them, working off Ludwig's pants and boxers without breaking mouth contact which left Ludwig in his birthday suit. Ludwig couldn't care, too overstruck with lust that clouded his mind.

What _really_ got his attention was Francis pausing and relaxed his throat muscles, deepthroating him, engulfing his dick and sucked again, making Ludwig release another moan only it was louder than the others so far.

Francis' hand went to his balls, fondling them for a moment but taking two fingers against Ludwig's prostate, fingering him like that to make Ludwig practically choke on his own air at this treatment he had never been given before. His legs bent, his hands holding onto his ankles and his fingers digging into his skin as he rocked forward into Francis' mouth then down onto his fingers to get as much simulation as he could.

He practically couldn't get enough and his right hand threaded into Francis' hair, guiding him into a quick bobbing motion. " _Ja- Ja-_ " His voice rang out in loud moans, almost crying out in the great pleasure.

His climax was right there- he could almost taste it but before he was permitted his sweet release Francis stopped fingering him and sat up, no longer sucking him off and Ludwig gave a grunt in displeasure, now a little angry. "Why did you stop?"

"Well from my personal experience, getting your prostate hit from the _inside_ feels even better." Francis said with a smirk and began to undress himself. "Get on your hands and knees."

Feeling like he had better in store coming for him he did as he was told and let his head hang, sweat starting to accumulate around his messy hairline. His skin was extremely sensitive at the moment and he was trying to resist the urge to touch himself, his dick slick and pulsating and dripping with pre-cum.

Francis reached around and grabbed a bottle of lubricant once he was naked and slicked his own length which was erect and ready. On his knees behind Ludwig, he took both the others hips and slowly pushed his cock inside him, a low moan coming from the Germanic nation. Francis took a deep breath, gripping Ludwig's hips tightly.

"You haven't done this in a while, you're so tight." Francis hissed as he made his way in to the hilt. "Try to relax a little or I'm not sure I'll be able to stay in you the entire time.."

Ludwig gave a hasty nod, pushing back in slight eagerness at the length inside of him. He's never had sex with Francis before but his thickness was amazing and he practically swallowed the other's cock with his ass.

Francis leaned forward over Ludwig so his chest was pressed slightly to his back. Slowly pulling out to the head he glided back inside smoothly, both of them letting out a moan of content.

Ludwig's face contorted slightly to show how well he was enjoying the sex so far and they had barely even started.

Francis began to repeat his actions, setting up a steady pace he had established. He made sure he didn't come out too far or he'd probably accidently slide out of him.

"O-Oh France.." Ludwig moaned lowly, hissing slightly.

"Francis- use my real name, say it." He intervened quickly, starting to get a little rougher.

"Francis," Ludwig corrected himself and began to move with him only pushing against Francis' thrust to give himself what he wanted.

"Bien.." He heard Francis said who also began to gain some extra speed so they were going semi fast.

Ludwig's abdomen trembled in small spasms as he felt Francis brush up against his prostate. "Angle yourself down- bitte," Ludwig pleaded under his breath under a few groans.

Francis only slowed ever so slightly to make Ludwig's hips rest on the bed so he could get a better angle and started back up again, hitting his prostate dead on and making him release a loud moan. "Right there, right there."

Francis pressed hard kisses to Ludwig's shoulder as he began to hit his prostate harsher, his hand sneaking to the base of Ludwig's dick and gripped it.

Ludwig began to cry out again, hips moving in a circling motion and hands going up, taking hold of the headboard. " _Ah! Ah!_ _Ja! Don't stop- go harder! Harder! Bitte!"_ Ludwig pleaded, half his face buried in the pillow.

Francis could only oblige, not going fast anymore but giving hard thrusts to satisfy Ludwig who was a mess beneath him.

Ludwig's ass tightened extremely, making Francis release a particular loud moan but not as loud as Ludwig who was in ecstacy.

Ludwig felt himself getting to reach his climax once more and went to his edge but couldn't release with Francis gripping the base of his cock which was going slightly red from neglect.

"Francis, make me cum," Ludwig begged with his thick accent, gripping the headboard tighter to make his knuckles white.

Francis paused his thrusts, going still for a moment. "I want to see your face when you do, and I want you to scream my name." Francis whispered in his ear.

Ludwig gave a quick nod. "Ja, just make me cum." He was almost tripping over his words, wiggling his ass a little to ask for more.

Francis pulled out of him to roll him onto his back, entering him again and went back to his quick harsh thrusts, abusing the younger nation's prostate. He let go of his cock so Ludwig could have his release, hands stabling himself on the bed.

It only took a couple moments of thrusting before Ludwig cried out Francis' name, coming heavily onto his own chest, eyes shutting tightly and his whole body tensing as his muscles spasmed in euphoria but Francis wasn't done.

Francis kept thrusting, taking the chance of Ludwig's open mouth to pull him into a sensual kiss.

Ludwig was riding out his aftershocks and orgasm as Francis came inside of him, which sent Ludwig into a final moaning fit, chest heaving heavily in pants, sweating and feeling his legs twitch on the bed.

Francis pulled out of him, laying beside him and taking his hand, breathing only slightly labored.

Ludwig could feel his cock soften and some of Francis' essence leak out his backside and onto the sheets but Francis could care less.

The Frenchman placed pepper light kisses to his neck, making Ludwig's breath hitch a little.

"Better?" Francis asked softly, making Ludwig nod.

"Good. Go ahead and go to sleep. You'll be a bit sore in the morning."


End file.
